Babylonian Night
by h.garrett.830
Summary: A little vorephic based on DarkArtistKaiser's character Night Blackclaw Babylon Rouges belong to SEGA Night belongs to DarkArtistKaiser, whom gave permission for me to write this story. Rated M for sexual content, mature themes and obscene scenes. Reviews would be greatly appreciated


It was a dark, cloudless and starry night in Future City, though with all of the lights on during this time the people wouldn't even notice the stars above. Future City, like many other major cities, never sleeps in the night, or even in the day for that matter. From sun up to sundown, the citizens moved about with their lives, jobs and pleasures, never slowing down for nothing. However, that also means that there are perverts, gangs, and hoodlums in the city who are focused on their compulsion to pleasure themselves at the expense of others. It was a dangerous thing to be alone by yourself at night. That was, unless you happened to be Night Blackclaw.

She was taking a nice quiet walk through the city, dressed in a one-piece black outfit with a purple collar made of a material that was flexible enough to contain her currently giant gut, when her cell phone rang. She grabbed it and asked "Hello?" with her natural Russian accent.

"Hello Mother Night," a male voice with a feminine tone said "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm alright Vlad," she replied "The walk is doing me a lot of good,"

"That's a relief," Vlad said "You almost had me worried for a second after eating that much food,"

"Don't forget the people I devoured" Night added as felt her big belly as it was slowly digesting the intake from a few hours prior "Don't worry about it, I may be a demoness/goddess, but even I still have a few digestion issues here and there. I'll return to the hotel in a while, and, in the meantime, could you keep an eye on your father?"

"I will do as you command Mother Night," Vlad said with pleasure

"See you back in the room," Night said as she concluded the call and continued on walking. It amused her so much how her son wanted to please both her and his father Malcie (who is also Vlad's older half-brother), but it amused her more that he seemed attached to her. That was the maternal side of her personality talking.

She continued to walk for a while, unaware that a gang of three had been stalking her from a distance.

"I think we've found ourselves another 'lucky citizen'" a green hawk whispered as he fantasized about what he has in store for the new BBW (Big Beautiful Woman) in town "Wave, what have we got?"

"Cool your perverse thoughts Jet" Wave, a tall, purple, female swallow replied with sarcasm as she used a small handheld device, of her own design, to scan their target "According to this, her age is unknown, her current weight is around 195 pounds, she's DEFINITELY not a virgin and it appears she's had quite a few offspring…"

"What does that mean?" a large, grey, male albatross asked in confusion

"It means that a big fat bat MILF is on the menu!" Jet replied

"I don't think we should….." Wave said as she read the readout

"Excuse me?!" Jet rudely asked

"I MEAN the device is picking up something else about her. Something unusual with her genetic structure. In other words, I think it would be wise NOT to go through with our usual tactics,"

"So what?!" Jet sneered

"So: we shouldn't go after her you narcissistic nitwit!" Wave answered

"I'M THE LEADER! I say whether we proceed or not, GOT IT?!"

"Aye, aye, captain," Wave grumbled

"Good. Storm you know what to do?"

"For what?"

Jet put his hand in his face. Not this again. "For when we take her back to the ship! For when you grab her while Wave restrains her!"

"Ohhhhhhh," Storm replied as he remembered "I don't know Jet, she looks pretty big…."

"So are you, you halfwit! Wave! Got your 'bondage bot' ready?"

"I've told you a million times, it's called 'The Trapper'!"

"Just have it ready!"

"Aye, aye captain," she grumbled as they approached Night

"Good evening miss," Jet said as she greeted Night "my associates and I couldn't help but notice you taking a stroll through a dangerous part of the city,"

"Really?" Night asked with sultry as she put her hands on her hips "What's so dangerous about it?"

Jet liked this. "A big, beautiful girl like you may find that she may attract some 'unwanted attention' from the locals," he continued as he stared at Night's melon rack.

"What kind of attention?" she said without worry

"In a manner of speaking, it's the kind of attention where a guy like me wants to screw you a woman like you…." he said as he motioned to Storm. The big guy immediately wrapped his arms around Night who, to his surprise, wasn't struggling.

"You think this scares me?" she said in amusement "I've dealt with stronger men…."

"But what about a smart woman?" Wave slyly asked as she activated her Trapper bot which, upon landing on Night, released numerous metal tentacles that tied her up instantly.

"I have to admit," Night said with seduction as she was wrapped "This is more interesting then I thought…."

Jet looked her in the eyes with a suggestive smile "Miss Fat Bat, you ain't seen nothing yet!"

"The name is Night Blackclaw" she replied as she leaned towards Jet "and I look forward to it…"

It wasn't easy but the Babylon Rouges were able to bring Night to their ship parked not too far from the city. But for the whole ride Night was hatching a little plan.

"This should be fun," she thought to herself as Storm lugged her into the lounge of the ship "A little sexual pleasure is always welcoming to me. And, I just might be able to eat a few birds as well…."

"Set her down on the table!" Jet commanded

"Sure thing," Storm said as he set her on her belly

"Not on her stomach you dumbell!"

"Oops, sorry," he apologized as he rolled Night onto her back

"Wave! Adjust the controls so our guest will be hand and foot cuffed!"  
She reluctantly complied as the tentacles that wrapped around Night's body reclined and refocused on her hands and feet.

"You're too kind," the bat replied as she felt much less restricted

"Now for her clothes…...Wave, Storm, care to give me a hand…."

"With what?" Storm asked once again forgetting what he's suppose to do

"Removing her clothes!"

"Isn't that a mean thing to do to a lady…."

"Don't worry sweetie," Night said "I won't mind". And with that they slowed ripped her outfit until she was in the buff. "A little chilly in here….." Night said invitingly

"Don't worry…." Jet said "I'll warm you up!"

"Not so fast!" Wave said as she grabbed her boss by the arm "If you go first you'll just hoard her until she drops! We wanna get a piece of her too you know!"

"Yeah," Storm concurred "Besides she looks pretty!"

"I'm the leader here! And besides there's only one of her and three of us! We can't share her!" Jet argued. This was Night's cue.

"Actually…." Night said "you three could use me for a 'foursome'..."

This peaked Jet's interest "How so?"

"It's simple" she explained "all three of you can bang me at once if you each each choose between my mouth, the front of my body, and my rear to 'play with'..."

"She does have a point…." Wave said

"Excellent!" Jet exclaimed "Storm, you blast her mouth, Wave, you such her melons (and get a taste of that fat) and I get to ! #$ her $%^!"

As much as Wave wanted to argue with Jet, she had nothing to back her up: she didn't have a man part and Storm would be happy with what he got. "Whatever you say…" she said as she stripped along with Jet and Storm. If you can't beat them: join them.

In no time at all, a four-way orgy was in progress. Their moaning were so loud that, if they were in New York, New Jersey would call to complain about the noise. Storm was giving Night a blowjob as she sucked on the albatross' staff, Wave was sucking, licking and nibbling Night's breasts along with licking and nibbling her belly to boot. As for Jet, he was hammering his man part into Night's big, fat, blubbery butt with tremendous force. They were enjoying this, but not as much as Night. It wasn't too long now, and all she was wait until they made her cum.

"Gotta say" Wave said in hungry voice, stimulated, yet tired tone "You're one JUICY #$^&!"

"Why thank you!" Night said as she gulped down some of Storm's semen

"OH YEAH BABY!" Jet shouted as he continued to slide his stick in her bum as she slapped it.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Night moaned "I HAVEN'T FELT THIS TURNED ON SINCE THE FIRST TIME I MATED WITH MY HUSBAND!". And then, with one big, loud moan, Night herself cummed.

"AW yeah!" Jet said as he began to finger and lick Night's pussy. But as soon as he put his hand in her, it was stuck. "What the HECK!" he said as he tried to pull it out. But that wasn't all. Wave, who had just moved on to Night's belly button, found that her beak was stuck. To make matters more surprising, Night pulled of the restraints and grabbed Storm's staff. "How did you do THAT?!"

"The same way I'm able to do this!" Night replied as she licked her lips and began to once again suck on Storm's stick. Only this time when she did Storm was sucked right into her mouth, little by little, until she swallowed him, adding the albatross to the contents of her belly and making it look more chubby than before.

"What did you do to him?!" Jet asked starting to feel scared

"I ate him," Night simply said "Just like I'm going to eat your purple friend. Now Wave was pulled into Night's stomach via the bat's belly button until she joined Storm. Night's belly then expanded even more becoming super chubby.

"And as for you….." Night said as she looked at Jet with a hungry look. His hand was now being devoured by her rear.

"Can't we work this out?!" Jet begged as he feared for his life. He began pulling harder and harder to free himself

"I think this is fair, considering how you kidnapped me for your own lustful desires…."  
"You were enjoying it!". As his arm, up to the elbow, was sinking in, he used his free arm to push on Night's butt to free himself. Unfortunately, this made his situation much worse.

"True, but he, or she, who tries to abduct a goddess/demoness must pay the price!"

"I didn't know you were THAT kind of woman!". Now his legs, both arms, and the lower half of his body were yanked in

"Please! Don't!" he begged as his head was now sticking out of Night's butt

Night positioned herself so she could see her squirming prey. "Don't worry, I MIGHT let you out….but for now….." she beamed as she put a hand on his head "You three are new additions to my fat!". And she pushed him into his new prison with his cohorts. After Jet was in her stomach (which was now enormous) she burped "Excuse me,"

A few hours later, Vlad was listening to some music back in his hotel room via earbuds when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and, to his glee, it was Night.

"Mother Night!" he said as he lunged at her for a hug

She hugged him back "Hello my little morsel,"

"Have a nice walk honey?" Malice asked as he greeted his wife/mother

It was then that Vlad noticed his mothers tummy. "Wow! It's even bigger than before! How did that happen?"

"Long story…." Night said as she waddled towards the sofa and plopped down on her back

"Let me guess" Malice asked as he laid next to her "Couple of punks jumped ya, wanted to rape you but you let them and then, when they least suspected it, you swallowed them?"

"Just about," she said as Vlad climbed up on top of her large abdomen

Vlad felt it and lightly pressed on it "I love it when you're like this!" he cooed as he nuzzled his face against it "It's so soft and cuddly!"

Suddenly a voice from inside Night's belly said "Thank you,"

"Don't agree to their compliments you dolt!" another voice bellowed

"You're one to talk Jet!" a third shouted as she tried adjusting her position "You're the idiot who got us trapped this predicament in the first place!"

"Ah SHUT UP!"

"And you're only going to make it worse if you don't calm down" Night said sternly

"Anything we can do to help ease your 'indegestion'?" Vlad asked with passion

"A little belly massage will do…" Night replied as Malice grabbed her butt "And maybe a little butt job as well…." 


End file.
